1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band for a person""s body, and more particularly to a band that allows one to releasably secure weights or other objects to a person""s limb or digit. Although the present invention finds particular utility in applications involving finger weights, it may also find utility in such applications as decorative bands, wrist watches, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of hand and finger weights that one may use to exercise and strengthen his or her hands and/or fingers. One example of such prior device is the hand exerciser shown in U.S. Pat. No. 19,814 to Monestier. This device includes a lead filled shell and an elastic strap. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 757,041 to Hosfeld which discloses a finger band with a weight whose size and shape may vary. Design Pat. Nos. Des. 384,381 and Des. 362,701 to Reilly describe two other finger weightsxe2x80x94one with a body and a plurality of elastic bands and one with an elastic sleeve.
The prior devices suffer a number of disadvantages. They do not allow effective and comfortable attachment to a user""s body; and they do not allow quick and easy adjustment of their weight.
The band of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior devices. It has a simple construction that minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly. This construction includes strap portions that flex to provide effective and comfortable attachment to one""s limb or digit. The construction of the present invention allows quick and easy adjustment of its weight. It allows a user to strengthen his or her muscles and tendons in body parts such as fingers, hands, wrists and forearms while the user performs various tasks, e.g., typing, playing a musical instrument, etc. Also, a user may wear one or more of the bands of the present invention.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a band has a body portion, at least one first strap portion extending in cantilever fashion from one side of the body portion toward another side of the body portion and at least one second strap portion extending in cantilever fashion from the another side of the body portion toward the one side of the body portion. The body and strap portions define an opening for receiving a limb or digit. The first and second strap portions flex when the band receives the limb or digit to securely and comfortably hold the band on the limb or digit. The band also includes at least one weight releasably securable to the body portion for increasing or decreasing the weight of the band.